NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE
by Amber0714
Summary: Tras haber recibido una tentadora oferta de trabajo Souichi se muda a Tokio para empezar a trabajar en una empresa llamada "Industrias Moringa", la cual es maneja por el joven presidente Tetsuhiro Morinaga, que sorpresas le estarán esperando al peligris con este cambio de vida que eligió. entren y descúbranlo.
1. El primer Encuentro

Hola a todos soy la autora de "El amor en las buenas y en las peores" aquí les dejo un nuevo fanfic esperando y sea de su agrado, recordandoles nuevamente que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, criticas y felicitaciones.

Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son obra de Hinako Takanaga, el fic es de mi propiedad disfrútenlo :)

La continuación de este dependerá del agrado y aceptación del publico, ustedes serán los jueces manden sus respuestas: que Continue o Que se quede así. Esta historia fue repentina por lo que voy a pedir su ayuda en esta ocasión para continuarla o olvidarme de ella agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios

**CAPITULO I: ****EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Souichi caminaba de forma rápida por no decir corriendo por las calles, avanzando entre la gente sin importarle si los empujaba o no. Iba retrasado con la hora pactada de encuentro con su nuevo jefe, tenía que apresurarse si no quería dejar una mala impresión, la mudanza desde Nagoya le había creado demasiado trabajo y el hecho de no conocer la ciudad en la que viviría de hora en adelante le retraso a un más.

Tan pronto llego al edificio trato de regularizar su respiración y se acercó a recepción para anunciarse.

**-Buenas tardes, Mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi y vengo a una cita de trabajo-** Trataba de hablar de la forma más calmada después de su corrida maratónica.

**-Sr. Tatsumi, creímos que ya no se presentaría pues se esperaba su presencia hace media hora**\- Decía la señorita del otro lado del escritorio revisando su agenda y computadora-** Nos va tener que disculpar pero debido a su contratiempo el Sr. Morinaga tuvo que atender una junta urgente por lo que le pediré que espere a que se desocupe. Por favor tome asiento, se le ofrece algo para tomar?-** Aparentaba amabilidad pero sus palabras eran frías y cortantes logrando molestar al joven de tez pálida, ojos de color miel, esbelto cuerpo, cabello gris y largo hasta media espalda.

**-No Gracias, esperaré a que me mande llamar-** Contesto por pura amabilidad, apenas había llegado y ya se quería largar de ese lugar.

Él era un hombre apuesto de 27 años de edad, se había presentado ante una empresa llamada "Industrias Morinaga" que le había ofrecido la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos una vez hubo terminado su doctorado en Agricultura en la Universidad de Nagoya, poseía un carácter bastante difícil de soportar, pues su rostro y personalidad no combinan en nada.

La empresa se ubicaba en Tokio pero los dueños eran originarios de Fukuoka. Tenía empresas a lo largo de Japón y en el extranjero. Se dedicaba a la investigación de fertilizantes de suelos de agricultura hacía como la creación de pesticidas ecológicos su rama laboral era mucho más grande que esa pero eran en las que más sobresalían en la industria.

La empresa era dirigida por un hombre joven de 23 años de edad, era el centro de atención del campo comercial, pues a pesar de ser tan joven su liderazgo había llevado a la empresa a ser una de las mejores y más productivas. Además de estar comprometida con su objetivo por el cual trabajaba, aunque buscaba el éxito para su empresa en lo que más se centraba el presidente de ésta era en ofrecer al mundo una forma de mejorar el ambiente y revolucionar el campo agrícola con sus productos.

Debido a esta moral era uno de los principales proveedores de muchas regiones del mundo tanto de fertilizantes, como de pesticidas, minerales para la recuperación del suelo y maquinaria. Los inversionistas no sabía cómo era posible que alguien tan joven pudiera lograr tantas maravillas ya que la empresa fue un regalo de su padre cuando termino la universidad era algo pequeña pero fue para que tuviera en que entretenerse y no perdiera el tiempo en el ocio.

Grande fue su sorpresa de tanto su familia como la de la competencia cuando de un día para otro se hizo mundialmente famosa e incluso logrando opacar la gran fama que tenía la empresa de su padre que había sida heredada durante generaciones.

Aquel joven talentoso poseía el nombre de Tetsuhiro Morinaga, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Kunihiro el cual trabaja como el presidente de una empresa de bienes raíces. Su padre era el presidente de una empresa de préstamos para grandes corporaciones sin duda alguna era el que poseía la más grande riqueza, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba sumamente sorprendido y orgulloso de lo que su hijo menor había logrado.

El convertir una empresa con no más de 500 trabajadores en una empresa mundialmente reconocida y solicitada. El asombro de su padre y la envidia de su hermano ahora estaban presentes en la familia, pero su padre al tener una relación muy rígida con su familia solo se presentaba con su hijo para decirle una y otra vez que no se debía de confiar de la repentina suerte que estaba de su lado si quería seguir en el mismo lugar tenía que esforzarse o hundirse junto con la demás basura de empresas que surgían y se derrumbaban con la misma prontitud que aparecían.

Desde el punto de vista del padre de Tetsuhiro era una forma de preocuparse por el futuro de su hijo, desde el punto de vista del menor de los Morinaga solo era una forma de ser retado por su padre y para demostrarle que él podía con sus expectativas y superaría cualquier prueba que deseará ponerle enfrente logró hacer milagros con algo que en manos de cualquier otro hubiera resultado imposible. El regalo de la empresa fue tomado como una prueba y por esa misma razón la hizo crecer en un lapso de 2 años siendo una nada a ser lo mejor que la industria agrícola hubiera visto jamás. Por su puesto que él amaba lo que hacía pero no dejaría de esforzarse para ser recocido por su padre, que al ser un hombre exitoso, cualquier esfuerzo pareciera un grano de arena a los pies de una montaña.

La poco confianza que tenía respecto al amor por parte de su familia hacía que no viera lo bien que llevaba la empresa y lo exitoso que se había vuelto y por supuesto propiciaba que todo el tiempo se exigiera de más y de aquí fue donde surgió la rápida expansión de su empresa. El continuo esfuerzo y trabajo por parte del presidente y sus trabajadores que admiraban la pasión que entregaba Tetsuhiro a su empresa fue el resultado de un éxito rotundo y en crecimiento continuo.

Volviendo con el peligris que cada vez se encontraba más impaciente pues llevaba más de una hora sentado y la recepcionista no había dicho nada a cerca de la reunión que tenía para ese día.

Después de unos minutos más el teléfono sonó y la señorita se dignó a mirarlo.

**-Sr. Tatsumi… el Sr. Morinaga lo está esperando en su oficina, la señorita Dalila lo guiará por favor sea tan amable de seguirla-** A pesar de usar esas palabras su tono seguía igual con el que había recibido al Souichi.

El peligris tratando de controlar su carácter decidió ignorar a la señorita Sashira, bueno creía que ese era su nombre pues estaba escrito en una placa sobre su escritorio. Camino detrás de una joven hermosa de cabello rubio y largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, ojos azules y estatura un poco más baja que la del peligris. Con una pequeña sonrisa y una reverencia le señalo que la siguiera. Al menos alguien si tenía modales dentro de esa empresa pensó aliviado-

Llegaron hasta un elevador al cual entraron, una vez se cerró Dalila señalo el último piso.

**-Por favor cuando entre con el Sr. Morinaga sea tan amable de decir su nombre, haga una reverencia y diríjase a él por "Sr. Morinaga"-**Souichi se sorprendió ante el repentino inicio de conversación y por las instrucciones que le estaban dando, se supone que iba a ver a su futuro jefe no al rey de Inglaterra.

Debido a que había llegado tarde no quería ocasionar más problemas así que siguiendo la corriente acepto las instrucciones-**Esta bien.**

**-Gracias por su comprensión, la oficina se encuentra al final de pasillo a mano derecha, que tenga buen día y sea bienvenido a "Industrias Morinaga"-** Hizo una leve reverencia y el ascensor se abrió

Souichi salió rápidamente de este, todo el personal era tan… tan recto y rígido no quería permanecer un momento más con aquella muchacha cuya primera impresión lo había sorprendido y termino decepcionado al ver que se comportaba como un libro con reglas escrito dentro de él.

Llego hasta el final del pasillo a su mano derecha se encontraba una puerta de doble hoja, bellamente tallada en madera pintada en un color tinto con dos placas en cada lado una decía PRESIDENTE y la otra MORINAGA

Armándose de valor toco dos veces la puerta, espero un momento hasta que recibió un "adelante" por respuesta.

**-Buenas Tardes Sr. Morinaga, mi nombre es Souichi Tatsumi, lamento la tardanza venía a la cita de trabajo-** Mantuvo la cabeza inclinada en todo momento situado a un lado de la puerta cerrada.

**-Buenas tardes Sr. Tatsumi, pase por favor y tome asiento-** Escucho una hermosa voz, así que levanto la vista para ver de quien provenía.

Se encontró con un hermoso joven, de menos edad que el peligris pero con un aura madura que emanaba de él, pelo negro azulado y ojos verdes, vestía un traje negro, corbata beige y camisa blanca. Se encontraba sentado en una silla bastante cómoda detrás del escritorio que al igual que la puerta era de color tinto, tenía varios detalles tallados en madera lo que lo hacía lucir lujoso y le daba un aire importante a aquel que se encontraba detrás de él.

Se percató que no estaba solo, pues un hombre con varios papeles en la mano, se encontraba al lado izquierdo del presidente y se había quedado observándolo y estudiándolo de igual manera como él lo había hecho con Morinaga.

**-Déjanos solos Isogai, déjame los papeles los terminaré de revisar una vez me desocupe**\- Le pidió que saliera para poder hablar con Tatsumi que al parecer no había escuchado su instrucción y continuaba junto a la puerta sin moverse.

**-Gracias por su tiempo Morinaga-san con su permiso-** Dejo los papeles hizo una leve reverencia y procedió a retirase de la oficina.

Una vez que estuvo la puerta cerrada nuevamente, Morinaga se levantó del asiento y camino hacía las botellas de licor y las copas **–Qué desea tomar señor Tatsumi, tal vez un wiski, ron, un Martini de casualidad?-** Decía de forma calmada mientras él se servía una copa.

**-le agradezco el gesto pero de momento nada de lo mencionado si no es molestia me gustaría un poco de agua- **Pues después de haber corrido hace unas horas ahora se encontraba sediento y no quería perder su orgullo pidiéndole agua a "Sashira la estirada".

**-Entonces que sea agua-** abrió la nevera y saco una botella de agua fría y se la acerco al ojimiel**\- y ahora en vista que no me escucho lo repetiré nuevamente pase por favor y tome asiento-** ante lo dicho Souichi se puso colorado de la vergüenza dándose cuenta que no se había movido de la entrada y Morinaga había llegado hasta él con la botella de agua.

De inmediato camino hacía el escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a este, Morinaga haciendo lo mismo tomo asiento en donde minutos atrás se encontraba. Posiciono ambas manos sobre el escritorio, entrelazo las manos y las coloco debajo de su barbilla, miro durante unos segundos a Souichi el cual se puso nervioso de inmediato. Dándose cuenta de esto comenzó a hablar.

**-Déjeme presentarme formalmente. Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga, soy presidente y fundador de esta empresa: "Industrias Morinaga", es una empresa que se dedica a la producción de fertilizantes, pesticidas, minerales y maquinaria al igual que muchas otras cosas. Nos centramos en el objetivo de que con nuestros productos mejoren la agricultura actual y futura ofreciendo la mejor calidad en el mercado. Bueno todo esto ya lo debe saber pero quería ser yo mismo quien se lo mencionara.** Decía Morinaga de manera fluida y profesional, mientras Souichi no lograba salir del asombro de que fuera una persona más joven que él la que le estuviera hablando.

Souichi sabía quién era el dueño de esta empresa ya que toda la información respecto a esta le fue enviada junto con una solicitud para que formara parte del equipo de trabajo, pero aun ni viéndolo con sus propios ojos no lograba dar crédito a este hecho. Se sorprendió de todo; que fuera el presidente de la empresa siendo tan joven, que fuera el responsable de llevarla hasta donde se encontraba en estos momentos y ser la mente maestra detrás de todos los experimentos exitosos de los cuales era dueña la empresa y estaban patentados bajo el nombre del más joven. En verdad se encontraba frente a un genio jamás antes visto eso sin contar el hecho de que era un haz en el campo administrativo y empresarial.

Que más sorpresas le esperaban al comenzar a trabajar ahí.

**-Bueno como ya le debieron haber comunicado, me entere de usted mediante la recomendación de varios maestros, según tengo entendido usted presto sus servicios a la Universidad de Nagoya durante su estancia en esta debido a su maestría y doctorado, sobresaliendo espectacularmente. Tiene experiencia y ha participado en varios congresos a los cuales ha sido invitado gracias a su ingenio aquí en Japón como en América. Permítame decirle que estoy sorprendido y esa fue la misma razón por la que le envíe la invitación para formar parte de nuestra empresa.**

-**"Nuestra"?-** Decía Souichi confundido pues él estaba enterado que era el ojiverde dueño mayoritario de las acciones de todas las sucursales que tenía alrededor del mundo-

Morinaga detuvo su conversación ante la pregunta que surgió- **Bueno Sr. Tatsumi, el hecho de que yo sea el propietario del 90% de las acciones, eso no quiere decir que el 10% de los accionistas no cuente, después de todo fue gracias a ellos que la empresa se encuentra en estos momentos donde esta-** Decía el peliazul de forma modesta y honesta.

**-Ya veo. Llámeme Tatsumi no es necesario lo de "señor", y veo que valora aquellos que integran su empresa. Me alegro que sea el caso-**Souichi esperaba encontrar a una persona prepotente y mimada vaya que no pudo estar más equivocado. Después de todo no fue tan mala idea el haber aceptado el trabajo.


	2. UNA INTERESANTE PERSONA

A petición de algunas personas continuare con la historia espero sea de su agrado, disfruten ;)

**UNA INTERESANTE PERSONA**

**-Entonces Tatsumi-san, como ya dije estoy interesado en su talento. No hay muchas personas en su nivel siendo tan jóvenes y quería tenerlo de mi lado antes que cualquier otra empresa se hiciera de usted-** Tetsuhiro continuo la conversación donde la había dejado antes de ser interrumpido.

**-Bueno para serle sincero no sé porque esta tan sorprendido de mi nivel, si está más que claro que usted está al mismo que el mío y con conocimiento en otras áreas que yo desconozco. Sin mencionar que es menor que yo. **Decía Souichi de manera clara y relajada por fin había podido entrar en ambiente y los nervios los había dejado atrás. Su manera de ser salió a flote olvídense por unos segundos que estaba hablando con su jefe. Tanto alago le parecía exagerado.

**-Hahaha… me gusta su manera de hablar. Por lo general todas las personas me dan por mi lado y jamás me contradicen su sinceridad es bien recibida Tatsumi-san-** Se le había escapado una pequeña sonrisa que le hacía lucir encantador, compararlo con un hermoso ángel era muy acertado. Souichi por unos momentos se sonrojo ante la aparecía que logro percibir del su nuevo jefe. Se reprendió mentalmente por esto y por darse cuenta que su lengua se había soltado. En definitiva no iba a dejar una muy buena primera impresión.

**-Lamento mi forma tan ruda de hablar, suelo hablar de esta manera la mayor parte del tiempo, hablo lo pienso sin analizarlo primero, perdone por eso.** Se disculpó aunque no quisiera, lo único que faltara era que lo despidieran el mismo día en el que se supone hablarían sobre cuando iniciaría su nuevo trabajo-

**-No se preocupe como dije prefiero la honestidad y sinceridad que la hipocresía y adulación. En cuanto a mi nivel solo le puedo decir que es necesario de otro modo sería solo un adorno más. **Souichi no entendió el significado de esas palabras y el porqué de repente la sonrisa de Morinaga se había borrado dejándolo pensativo.** Bueno como sea, en estos momentos estamos hablando de usted y no de mí. El contrato que le estoy ofreciendo es por 4 años si le agrada su trabajo y yo estoy satisfecho con su labor será un placer para mí rehacer el contrato por el tiempo que usted me establezca. En cuanto al lugar de momento será aquí en Tokio, hay sucursales alrededor del mundo pero la central es la de aquí, esa es la razón por la que el mayor tiempo estoy en Tokio. Pero no quiere decir que si en un futuro lo necesito en otra parte no lo vaya a mover, espero que cuando llegue ese momento usted este de acuerdo.**

Bien eso no venía escrito en los papeles que le fueron enviados, ósea que estaría de un lado para otro, de acuerdo a lo que el jefe mandará, eso era un inconveniente. Después de todo tenía que estar al pendiente de su pequeña hermana. El haberla dejado en Nagoya con su tía no le pareció correcto, pero no podía sacarla de la escuela para llevársela con él y no le brindara los cuidados necesarios por estar ocupado en su trabajo.

Se quedó callado durante unos momentos, mientras Morinaga analizaba su rostro, al parecer no tomo en cuenta que la Empresa era mundial y existía la posibilidad de estar cambiando de residencia si así lo solicitaba la empresa**-Esto representa algún inconveniente para usted Tatsumi-san?-** Pregunto Morinaga ya que no recibía respuesta por el peligris, y no quería que se terminará arrepintiendo de tomar el trabajo minutos antes de firmar el contrato. No era mentira cuando dijo que estaba realmente interesado en él, cuando leyó su curriculum que le fue enviado desde la universidad de Nagoya, se quedó asombrado, había leído cosas similares pero en personas ya avanzadas en edad o en alguno que otro científico reconocido.

La posibilidad de perder al pelilargo como futuro trabajador le preocupaba pero tampoco le quería dejar ver que estaba necesitado por que aceptará. Después de todo si rechazaba la oferta lo único que tenía que hacer es seguir cubriendo los trabajos e investigaciones el mismo. En verdad deseaba que se quedará pero después de todo él era Morinaga Tetsuhiro no necesitaba de nadie para salir adelante. **Bueno en vista de que tiene que pensar mi oferta que le parece si nos vemos en otra ocasión y me trae su respuesta.**

**-No hay nada que pensar acepto-** Dijo sin más, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de trabajar al lado de un genio que aparecía cada y nunca. Su curiosidad pudo más que los posibles inconvenientes que le traería más adelante el haber aceptado sin pensar los pros y los contras.

Tetsuhiro feliz (pero sin reflejarlo) abrió una carpeta y la acerco a Souichi, este era el contrato el cual establecía las cláusulas del mismo. Al parecer Souichi sería el encargado del laboratorio de Tokio; la sede principal de la empresa, supervisaría todos y cada uno de los experimentos que se llevarían a cabo dentro de la sucursal así como llevaría a cabo experimentos de diferente índole respecto al desarrollo de la agricultura, sin mencionar el atraallente sueldo jamás imaginado que tendría, pues siendo investigador era más que obvio que no tendría muchos ingresos, pero al ver la suma se sorprendió. Souichi estaba maravillado con lo que leía. Como era posible que un recién graduado tuviera tal oportunidad así sin más. Eso le olía sospechoso.

**-Se puede saber que significa todo esto-** Ahí iba de nuevo la personalidad tan directa del peligris.** Me está diciendo que me va dar la oportunidad que todo científico espera durante muchos años, si no es que toda su vida para que le pase algo como lo que usted me está ofreciendo. Me puede explicar que fue lo que hice para recibir tan deslumbrante oportunidad. **Decía desconfiando lanzando la carpeta lejos de él haciendo que llegara nuevamente a las manos de Morinaga. Este la tomo y la puso frente a Souichi para que continuará leyéndolo, no se inmuto ante el comportamiento grosero por parte del peligris pues ya había sido advertido por parte de su profesorado de la universidad a la cual asistía el mayor.

**-Las cosas que hizo para merecer este contrato fueron las mismas que me llevaron a querer tenerlo trabajando con nosotros; Un deslumbrante curriculum, recomendaciones admirables, experimentos exitosos y sobresalientes, conocimientos que sobrepasan los de alguien de su edad, experiencia y aportaciones a la agricultura muy valiosas. Ni más ni menos. Y como dije es una oportunidad que le pienso dar, si no me resulta satisfactorio lo bajaré de puesto, como puede leerle en las cláusulas siguientes, además de que yo seré su supervisor así como su mentor en su capacitación como nuevo integrante en nuestra empresa. **Decía Morinaga no quería que le resultará sospechoso algo que no era por lo que también le dijo los contras para que viera que no era un engaño o mentira lo que estipulaba el contrato.

-**Usted anteriormente mencionaba que teníamos el mismo nivel, en cierta manera estaba en lo correcto, el puesto que le estoy dando es el que yo realizo dentro de la empresa. Pero al no tener quien me sustituya lo sigo haciendo. El haberlo encontrado a usted me quita un peso de encima y me permite utilizar mi tiempo en otras cosas que necesitan de mi presencia. Si aun así le parece sospechoso todo esto, llévese el contrato con usted y dentro de una semana nos reunimos y me dice que le pareció. Si hay algo que no le guste lo discutiremos para estar ambas partes de acuerdo-** Le dijo para recargarse en su cómoda silla y poner ambos brazos en los descansos de esta y entrelazar las manos sobre sus piernas. El aura que emitía era la de un hombre de negocios confiado y con experiencia en lo que decía y hacía.

Souichi lo miro durante unos segundos y cerró el folder. A Morinaga lo decepciono un poco tal parece que no se daría la oportunidad de aprovechar esta oferta, que estaba más que claro que era única en la vida, pero en verdad necesitaba de que alguien tomara su puesto. El trabajo aumentaba cada día más y su cuerpo últimamente le estaba pasando factura con jaquecas continuas y cansancio extremo, tenía que hacer algo pronto o colapsaría tarde que temprano y la empresa caería en ruinas y el trabajo de miles de personas se terminaría y quedarían en la calle sin empleo. Tenía que pensar en las demás personas y no solo en él.

Esta era una de las características más sobresalientes de esta persona: bondad y compasión extrema. Algo no muy bueno en el mundo de los negocios, pero gracias a su conocimiento, experiencia y profesionalismo sabía cuándo bloquearlas y cuando tener que hacer uso de ellas.

-**Nos vemos dentro de una semana, con su permiso Sr. Morinaga-** sin decir más se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Morinaga se sorprendió ante esta respuesta quería decir que lo pensaría, eso le dio esperanzas.

**-Una cosa más Tatsumi-san**\- Dijo para detenerlo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta**-Solo en esta ocasión lo permite porque en estos momentos ni siquiera está trabajando con nosotros, pero para la siguiente cita procure ser más puntual, deja mucho que desear una persona impuntual-** Dijo para dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

Por su parte Souichi le dedico una mirada que mataba a quien le fuera dirigida, no pensaba confiar en él hasta que hubiera revisado al derecho y al revés ese contrato.

Morinaga se quedó quieto sin saber que había pasado realmente. Esta persona sí que era peculiar; ruda, directa, inteligente y muy atractiva. Sería divertido el tener a una persona como el dentro de la empresa, en verdad esperaba que aceptara.

Cuando le hablaron de él los profesores de la universidad, considero la idea de ofrecerle una plaza dentro de su laboratorio. Cuando miro su curriculum deseaba que fuera el quien tuviera a esa persona laborando ahí. Ahora que lo conoce anhela que acepte. Valla persona quien diría que se fuera a cruzar en su camino alguien igual a él.

**-Que paso no salieron las cosas como querías Tetsuhiro, se veía bastante molesto cuando salió de aquí dando grandes pisadas-** Decía Isogai con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Morinaga era alguien extremadamente exitoso, audaz e inteligente, el hecho de que no le salieran las cosas como esperaba le causaba gracia.

Isogai era amigo de Morinaga, él le hablaba de tú cuando estaban a solas y todo el tiempo se la pasaba molestándolo con tal de verlo hacer rabietas cosa que casi nunca conseguía pero eso era lo que hacía divertido el intentarlo. Frente a otras personas le trataba de usted ya que una de las ordenes de Morinaga era que le trataran con respeto, quería que su padre viera que en su empresa lo tomaban como lo que era; una autoridad. No era por ser presuntuoso o querer sentirse superior, pero si no lo hacía así posiblemente su padre lo viera como signo de debilidad y no le tomará enserio el papel que representaba dentro de la empresa que era la del presidente.

Esa era la razón por la que todo el mundo actuaba tan rígido y perfecto a la hora del trabajo, querían transmitir la profesionalidad de la empresa y de quien la lideraba.

**-No es que no me hayan salido como yo quería, es solo que es demasiado desconfiado. Bien por él, sobrevivirá dentro de la empresa si decide pertenecer aquí-** Decía el peliazul no haciéndole mucho caso al rubio que acababa de entrar y no se había percatado de su presencia, el peligris lo había dejado desconcertado y ahora se encontraba en sus pensamientos. En cuanto Isogai este era uno de sus tantos intentos de hacerlo enojar por lo que no caería tan fácilmente.

**-Es muy apuesto me pregunto si tiene novia- **Se acercó al vino y comenzó a servirse una copa.

**-No lo sé no le pregunte sobre su vida privada. En los papeles que me envió por correo indica que es soltero, así que casado no es. Cosa que no me sorprende del todo conociendo su carácter. A pesar de ser a puesto pone a pensar a las mujeres con ese genio que se carga.** Decía Morinaga mientras masajeaba sus sienes, pues en esos momentos tenía dolor de cabeza y cerraba los ojos tratando de apaciguar un poco las punzadas. Mientras se encontraba con el peligris ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de algún tipo de dolor, una vez que se fue este todo le regreso de golpe.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que tomara nuevamente la compostura e Isogai dejará la copa y tomará rápidamente unos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y se posiciono al lado izquierdo del peliazul.

**-Adelante-** Dijo Morinaga cambiando su forma de hablar de minutos atrás por una más profesional.

Abrieron la puerta y de ella apareció Dalila, la cual hizo una reverencia y procedió a hablar

**-Me disculpo por interrumpir Sr. Morinaga, pero su prometida está aquí y desea pasar a verlo.**


	3. Prometida

Perdonen el retraso pero una cosa y otra surgieron impidiéndome avanzar, espero sea de su agrado y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Disfruten

**PROMETIDA**

Isogai lo miro de reojo esperando la respuesta que daría el peliazul ante este anuncio tan inesperado, pues estaba seguro que ver a su prometida era lo último que quería en esos momentos.

**-Díganle que me encuentro ocupado, que regrese a casa yo iré a verla esta noche-** Decía mientras tomaba los papeles de las manos de Isogai y comenzaba a revisarlos de manera minuciosa. Quería empezar de una vez el trabajo sino se le acumularía y regresaría tarde a su departamento de nuevo.

**-Ella insistió en verlo y menciono que no se retiraría hasta que eso suceda-**Se mantenía aun inclinada junto a la puerta pasando el mensaje de la prometida.

**-Aaaah** (suspiro)**… háganla pasar por favor-** Se resignó y prefirió terminar pronto con el asunto y saber de una buena vez que era lo que quería.

La joven asistente salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella. No paso demasiado tiempo en el que la puerta nuevamente fue abierta. Dando lugar a una joven hermosa de piel blanca, cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros y lacio, ojos verdes y un hermoso cuerpo.

Vestía un vestido straple corto a media pierna de color blanco, tacones altos negros y un bolso de mano de igual color. Un collar con un dije de mariposa adornaba su cuello y una pulsera su delgada muñeca. Luciendo como una modelo; hermosa, grácil y delicada.

**-Tetsuhiro, buenas Tardes-** Saludo y camino hasta la silla que se situaba frente al escritorio. Isogai de inmediato se acercó a la silla y retiro para que la señorita tomará asiento. Esta se sentó de manera delicada y miro fijamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, el cual espero para comenzar la conversación. Con un gesto le indico a Isogai que se retirará. Captando el mensaje este se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta, hizo una reverencia y los dejó solos en aquella oficina.

-**Buenas tardes Mika, qué es lo que te trae aquí y solicites tan insistentemente el que te reciba-** Comenzó a hablar una vez que se encontraban en la comodidad de la privacidad.

Poniendo una cara melancólica no respondió a la pregunta. Desde que la empresa había tenido tanto éxito el trabajo de su prometido no hacía otra cosa que aumentar. El tiempo que pasaba junto a él ahora era muy limitado sin contar el hecho que debido al exceso de trabajo y estrés se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo de mal humor.

Quién pensaría que era el mismo muchacho sonriente, amoroso y atento del que se enamoró en la universidad de Fukuoka cuando estudiaban la misma carrera de agricultura. No es que ya no tuviera esas virtudes que tanto la cautivaron era solo que ahora el trabajo lo tenía absorto y debido a la constante presión de su padre él mismo no se permitía tomar un respiro, sumiéndose en el trabajo y dejándola a ella en segundo lugar.

Amaba a su prometido y estaba dispuesta ayudarlo hacer lo que fuera para que lograra sus sueños, pero poco a poco iba olvidando los propios para satisfacerlo, eso la asustaba en gran medida y esa era la misma razón por la cual siempre se mantenía junto a él al grado de parecer molesta. Quería saber que a pesar de los sacrificios que estaba haciendo eran para bien, que de algún modo estos estaban ayudando a Tetsuhiro y que este permanecería a su lado siempre. Suspiro.

**-Y bien vas a hablar o solo viniste para vernos a los ojos y perder el tiempo**\- Dijo por fin el peli azul ya que Mika no parecía querer hablar. Tenía mucha trabajo y se estaba acumulando cada vez más no estaba para juegos ni rodeos.

**-Jejeje… Quién diría que llegaría el día en que mi prometido me hablaría de esa manera- **Bajo la mirada hacía sus manos que se encontraban sobre su regazo presionándolas fuertemente.

**-Aaah… perdóname en estos momentos estoy un poco estresado debido a la cantidad de trabajo… Eso no justifica el hecho de que hablara de esa manera.** No tenía que olvidar ante todo que era su futura esposa. Tenía que mostrar su buena educación que recibió, mostrando el linaje y caballerosidad que siempre caracterizaba a la familia Morinaga.

Se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el lado de la joven. Se sentó sobre el escritorio cerca de ella, le tomo una de sus manos y la llevo hacía sus labios depositando un suave beso. Quería reconfortarla por ser tan agresivo, pues llevaban varios días sin verse y esa no era la forma de recibirla.

**-No te preocupes quien debe disculparse soy yo… después de todo no te avise que vendría y te he impuesto mi presencia. Es solo que papá me comento que te había visto en la mañana entrar al edificio. Llevo más de dos semanas sin verte, por lo que mencionas solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a salir de viaje por tu trabajo así que quise aprovechar el hecho de que te encontrabas aquí-**Seguía sin levantar la vista-**Te he estado marcando a tu oficina y celular pero siempre me contesta tu asistente Dalila y me comenta que te encuentras ocupado.**

**-Perdón te he descuidado estos días, me alegro que hayas tomado tu tiempo en venir a visitarme… Gracias-** Le estiro de la mano y la levanto de su asiento para rodearla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. Era verdad que no amaba a Mika pero desde que la conoció podía estar en paz a su lado y siempre tenía en quien apoyarse. En aquellos momentos cuando le agobiaba la presión e incertidumbre que sentía de su familia. Mika siempre estaba ahí. No tenía el derecho de tratarla de esa así cuando ella daba todo porque su relación continuara bien.

La chica se ruborizo ante tal acto, la alegría volvió a su rostro y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al hombre que la tenía fuertemente abrazada, haciéndola sentir querida. Se acercó al rostro del Tetsuhiro, lo tomo delicadamente entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios. Este de inmediato le correspondió y la apretó fuertemente. Acarició su espalda de forma suave y lenta. Se aventuró a llevar una de sus manos a las piernas desnudas, acariciándolas y dando ligeros apretones a esta.

El beso poco a poco había subido de nivel y ahora se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas eran saboreadas por el contrario. La mano que anteriormente se paseaba por las piernas de la joven ahora se encontraba bajo el vestido-

**-Ah ha ah… Tetsuhiro… Mmm… alguien…alguien podría entrar-** Quería hacer entrar en razón a su prometido antes de que ella también se perdiera en el placer.

Sin más Tetsuhiro se despegó de la joven, camino hacia la puerta y puso el seguro. Se a cerco al aparato que daba a la recepción y hablo.

**-Sashira, no me pases ninguna llamada o me interrumpan ahora estoy ocupado, si surge cualquier cosa que Dalila se haga cargo de ello-** Se encontraba encendido y quería disfrutar de ese hermoso cuerpo que lo había provocado.

Mientras Mika lo miraba expectante, quería sentirse suya y entre sus brazos lo más pronto posible. Morinaga camino nuevamente hacía ella y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, metió ambas manos bajo el vestido y deslizo las bragas de la joven de una forma gentil.

Ante esto Mika no pudo evitar que saliera un gemido de sus labios, el que no lo hubieran hecho durante estos dos últimos meses hacía que no se pudiera controlar. Tetsuhiro se excito ante esto y la empujo sin más sobre el escritorio dejándola a su merced.

Le tomo ambas piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, mientras él se hincaba y se acercaba a la intimidad expuesta de la joven repartiendo besos a lo largo de las piernas. Mika se retorcía ante el placentero hormigueo que circulaba en la zona que era tocada y besada por su amor. Sin torturarla más, comenzó a lamerle su intimidad ante el apenas contacto Mika soltó un sonoro gemido y llevo ambas manos a la cabello del ojiverde que disfrutaba de lo que hacía en esos momentos.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a meter su lengua simulando penetraciones, haciendo que la joven se le descontrolará la respiración.

**-Aaaaah… mmmn… Ya por favor… no más… hazlo rápido-** Quería sentir el miembro de a su amor reclamando en su interior. Quería sentirse una con él y sentirse amada por esta persona.

**-Pero si apenas estamos empezando… porque terminar tan pronto-** dejo lo que hacía para levantarse del suelo y procedió a desabrochar sus pantalones, sacando su miembro el cual se encontraba duro-**Que te parece si me haces sentir bien tú-**Tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo a su erección, él guiaba el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo en su miembro, mientras Mika mostraba un fuerte sonrojo en su cara. Después de unos segundos soltó la mano para que esta continuara con el movimiento por sí misma.

Mika se sonrojo y se hinco en el suelo obedeciendo la orden dada anteriormente, masturbaba a Tetsuhiro con el miembro delante suya. Lo quería saborear, quería tenerlo en su boca. En las ocasiones anteriores cuando había tenido sexo con Morinaga jamás se había atrevido a hacer esto, ni siquiera a masturbarlo pero ahora en esos momentos lo deseaba con desesperación.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo le dio unas pequeñas lamidas aquel prominente miembro desde la base hasta su glande, deteniéndose aquí y dando pequeños besos y lamidas. Tetsuhiro cerró los ojos para aumentar el placer. Mika se puso el miembro en la boca y comenzó a marcar un vaivén acelerado desde el principio, el peli azul por su parte movía las caderas al compás.

Después de unos minutos retiro su miembro de la boca de la chica la observo durante unos segundos. Estaba colorada de su rostro, sus ojos entre cerrados y húmedos, mientras que de la comisura de sus labios corría un pequeño hilo de saliva. Una imagen muy provocativa a los ojos del peli azul.

La tomo del brazo y la levanto, la giro de forma rápida y la puso sobre el escritorio boca abajo y ambas piernas sobre el suelo, dándole total acceso a la entrada de la joven.

**-Aaah… aah… Tetsuhiro-** Fue lo único capaz de decir ante esa pose tan vergonzosa.

Saco su billetera de su pantalón y de ella saco un condón el cual fue puesto de forma rápida, quería empezar de inmediato ante el espectáculo provocativo. Le levanto el vestido para no tener problemas y de una certera estocada la penetro ante esto ambos gimieron.

**-Aaah Tetsuhiro… duele… mmmn más… hazlo más despacio-** Estaba bastante excitada pero tenía dos meses sin sentirlo lo que provocaba dolor por recibirlo de forma tan abrupta.

**-Mmmn… Aaah… Mika solo será durante un momento aguanta un poco por favor-** De inmediato comenzó con el movimiento y las rápidas penetraciones. Los gemidos por parte de ambos no tardaron mucho en aparecer sobre todo los de Mika que en esos momentos se sentía soñada.

Morinaga amaba y respetaba su trabajo casi podía jurar que él jamás se atrevería a hacer ese tipo de cosas en su oficina pero al parecer se equivocó. Dejando de pensar se dejó llevar por el momento encontrándose cerca del orgasmo. Unas embestidas más e hizo que se corriera. El peli azul por su parte continúo durante unos minutos más antes de venirse.

Se recargo hacía el frente, Mika se encontraba roja y trataba de recuperar la respiración perdida, aun dentro de ella presiono ambos glúteos de la joven y al mismo tiempo sintió como su miembro era presionado por las paredes internas de Mika, salió de ella de forma brusca y se incorporó.

Mika por su parte estaba sorprendida y aún más cuando sintió como Tetsuhiro con una de sus piernas abrió un poco más las de ella. Eso significaba que continuarían teniendo sexo. Pero ciertamente no estaba preparada para lo que venía a continuación.

**-Tet… Tetsuhiro que… que haces?… mmn… No así no-** Sin más el joven peli azul metió un dedo en el recto de la muchacha cosa que no esperaba.

**-Vamos a cambiar un poco la rutina, después de todo ya comenzamos a hacerlo que te parece probar algo nuevo-** Metía y sacaba el dedo simulando embestidas.

**-NO… No lo hagas es raro… mmn…ah ha-** Se quiso levantar para evitar que siguiera haciéndolo, pero tan pronto se enderezo la mano de su prometido la sometió rápidamente a la posición en la que se encontraba.-**No es normal así… No lo hagas, por favor-** Se empezó a asustar debido que se lo estaba haciendo a la fuerza. La mano de Morinaga aplicaba presión sobre su espalda impidiéndole hacer movimiento alguno.

**-Vamos, tranquila no es nada del otro mundo, te va gustar lo prometo**\- Él quería seguir teniendo sexo pues eso lo relajaría del estrés de la oficina, al ver la posición en la que se encontraba su prometida le dieron ganas de probar el tener sexo de esta manera. Además ella fue quien lo había provocado ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Puso otro dedo en la entrada de su novia, abriendo y cerrando los dedos para dilatar la entrada y todo fuera más fácil.

**-Auch… No… por favor… duele… duele mucho**\- No quería seguir con esto al parecer no iba ser nada agradable y en primer lugar no quería hacerlo de esta manera.

**-Mika…**-Detuvo el movimiento de su mano, pero aun dejando sus dedos dentro de la entrada de su novia. La tomo del cuello y la levanto del escritorio y pego la espalda a su cuerpo. Haciendo que lo viera a la cara.

**-Mmn…. Ah aah… si?**

-**Tú me amas?-** Eso era jugar sucio, pero quería hacerlo así y así lo iba a hacer.

**-Claro… Claro que te amo… ah… más que a mi vida**-No sabía a qué venia la pregunta pero aun así contesto.

**-Entonces no deberías molestarte o disgustarte que lo hagamos así. Después de todo soy yo; la persona que amas quien lo está haciendo no crees- **Recostó a la muchacha a su antigua posición, saco los dedos para remplazarlos con una certera estocada.

**-AAAAAAH… NO…AAAH… NO POR FAVOR… DUELE… DUELE MUCHO**\- Morinaga tomo uno de sus pechos y sacándolo fuera de su vestido lo comenzó a masajear y pellizcar el pezón. Quería hacerle sentir placer y hacer que se olvidara del dolor. Llevó dos dedos a la boca de la joven para acallar sus gritos y comenzó a moverse sin importarle el hecho de que acabará de entrar.

**-Mmm…aaah... Aaah. Tet… Tetsuhiro... Tetsuhiro… Duele- **Trataba de hablar lo más legible posible pues los invasores en su boca no le permitían articular gran cosa.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir placer por lo que ya no siguió quejándose por el contrario lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos retenidos por los dedos de Morinaga.

Por su parte el ojiverde se movía de una forma rápida y precisa, que bueno que había insistido de continuar de esa manera, quien hubiera creído que se sintiera tan bien estar en ese lugar tan estrecho.

**-Mmn… aaah… Mika… aaah se… se siente increíble- **Así continuaron hasta que ambos se volvieron a venir. Salió del cuerpo de la muchacha de forma delicada y la giro hacía el. Pareciera que en cualquier momento colapsaría así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso de forma apasionada. Fue bueno el haber roto su manera de pensar acerca del trabajo y de lo sagrado que era por esos 25 min. Sin duda alguna lo había disfrutado, al parecer era eso lo que necesitaba para relajarse.

**-Tetsuhiro… me... me duele el trasero**\- Decía Mika avergonzada una vez se terminó el beso.

**-Jejeje, pero que señorita tan más vulgar. Mira que hablar de esa manera-**Al parecer había vuelto su buen humor.

**-Me lo dice el responsable de que me sintiera así? - **Nunca se imaginó hacerlo en la oficina de su futuro esposo, mucho menos que se lo hicieran por detrás. Esto supero sus expectativas.

**-No te gusto?** Lo decía con cara inocente.

**-… Si…** \- Tenía que confesarlo aunque fue doloroso también fue placentero, no tenía caso quejarse-**Pero no me gustaría hacerlo otra vez.**

**-A mí me gusto así que si se repite mucho mejor, pero la siguiente vez si te tomaré en cuenta… Perdón al final te obligue a hacerlo-** Se sentía culpable pero no se arrepentía. Dejo de abrazar a la Mika, se retiró el condón, lo tiro a la papelera y se acomodó sus ropas. Lo mismo hizo con la ropa de la joven, tomo las bragas del suelo y se las metió de forma sensual. Recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte sonrojo por la chica. Al parecer no se iría enojada y sería perdonado.-**Aunque esta será la primera y la última vez que lo haremos en la oficina… el trabajo no se puede entorpecer por este tipo de situaciones ok. Yo fui quien lo hizo pero tú fuiste quien me sedujo-** Miro a la joven de forma sería y después le dedico una pequeña sonrisa ante este comentario Mika se sonrojo y asintió.

El saber que hiciera que Tetsuhiro perdiera el control por ella en horas de trabajo levantaba enormemente su auto estima pues para el peli azul el trabajo era sagrado, el hecho de que lo olvidará para satisfacerse mutuamente le daba mucha alegría. Así que pasaría por alto el hecho de que la hubiera obligado hacer aquello tan vergonzoso.

**-Ve a casa, aun no termino el trabajo y no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve. Te prometo que te llamare esta noche. Está bien?-** Le acaricio el rostro de forma gentil y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

**-Está bien, pero no olvides por favor-** Sin decir más tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la oficina dejando detrás de ella un joven satisfecho y con nuevas energía para continuar con su trabajo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON SOUICHI**

**-Ese maldito imbécil como se atreve echarme en cara que hubiera llegado tarde? Después de que él me hizo esperarlo durante una hora y media hasta que se desocupara de su maldita junta**\- Caminaba de un lado a otro en su departamento tratando de bajarse el mal humor-**Maldito y mil veces maldito… No llegue tarde porque quisiera-**

Del coraje aún no había comido y el contrato yacía en la mesa olvidado. Su asistente Dalila le había hecho una nueva cita dentro de una semana a primera hora del día por lo que esperaría que se le bajará el coraje para no romper el contrato antes de leerlo-

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y se puso a recordar la reunión de horas atrás. "Solo en esta ocasión lo permití porque en estos momentos ni siquiera está trabajando con nosotros, pero para la siguiente cita procure ser más puntual, deja mucho que desear una persona impuntual".

Saco un cigarro del traje que aun llevaba puesto y lo encendió con la intensión que todo el estrés se le bajará. El que fuera algún tipo de chico prodigio no le daba el derecho de hablarle con esos aires de superioridad.

**-Arrgg maldito, por tu propio bienestar espero y no trates de jugarme chueco porque me las pagas- **Volvió la vista hacía la carpeta que se encontraba en la mesa de centro y decidió tomarla entre sus manos comenzando a leerla.

La leyó dos veces analizando el contenido, tratando de identificar algo oculto en aquellas bien redactadas palabras pero no había nada sospechoso. Suspiro esperando que no fuera algún tipo de trampa y procedió a firmar aquel dichoso papel. Es cierto que tenía una semana para pensarlo pero después de todo se encontraba en Tokio única y exclusivamente por ese trabajo. No parecía haber algún tipo de juego sucio y la oportunidad que le ofrecían era las que se presentaban solo una vez en la vida.

Por fin había logrado algo de calma, recargo su cabeza hacía atrás y se le vino la imagen de aquel apuesto presidente.

**-En verdad me sorprendió, por alguna razón no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, supongo que es algo que no se ve todos los días. Inteligente, maduro, joven, apuesto y rico. Jeje en serio que la vida a veces es injusta dota con todo lo mejor a una sola persona-** Hablaba consigo mismo mientras traía a su mente una y otra vez la sonrisa tan deslumbrante de "El Sr. Morinaga". Sin más se quedó dormido en el sillón. Ese día había sido verdaderamente agotador no tenía energías para levantarse a hacer de comer se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo con la imagen de su próximo jefe en mente.

Al abrir los ojos de manera lenta se pudo dar cuenta que era de noche ya que el apartamento estaba en penumbras, miro hacía la ventana y pudo visualizar el cielo estrellado, una hermosa vista para alguien que apreciara este tipo de cosas. Era una lástima que él no era ese tipo de cursis personas. Miro el reloj de la pared dándose cuenta que era media noche. Se levantó y se diría a su habitación cuando un gruñido proveniente de su estómago hizo que se parará en seco.

**-Esto tiene que ser una broma-** Se acercó al refrigerador encontrando un galón de jugo y nada más.

El día anterior había llegado a la ciudad pero la mudanza y los problemas de dar con el lugar de su nuevo trabajo habían hecho que perdiera la cabeza y no había comprado nada para la despensa. Se masajeo las sienes, tomo las llaves y salió del departamento solo por hoy saldría a comer fuera.

Camino sin rumbo por más de media hora, desde que llego no había tenido la oportunidad de salir a disfrutar de una caminata tranquila, visualizo cruzando la calle un restaurante más o menos decente y se cruzó la cera para comprar algo y volver a su apartamento.

Cuando se disponía a entrar alguien más salió al mismo tiempo chocando con él y vaciando la comida que traía la otra persona en sus manos sobre él.

**-Grandísimo imbécil por que no te fijas por donde caminas-** Se sacudía la ropa tratando de quitar la comida de inmediato pues le estaba quemando la piel debido a lo caliente que estaba.

-**Aaah perdóneme no me di cuenta, por favor discúlpeme… pero usted entro por la puerta equivocada y termine vaciando la comida sobre usted-** Decía tratando de ayudarlo con su pañuelo retirando la comida de la ropa de la persona frente a él.

**-AHORA ME DICES QUE YO SOY EL CULPABLE MALDITO IDIOTA-** Cuando ambos levantaron la vista se quedaron mudos.

**-….Aaaah Tatsumi-san, mire las vueltas que da la vida, encontrármelo dos veces en el mismo día, sí que es una grata sorpresa- **Le sonrió olvidándose por un momento que había bañado a Souichi con su comida.

Mientras tanto el peligris estaba sumamente irritado, quemado y ahora sucio-** Me disculpo por no decir lo mismo Sr. Morinaga, mire que encontrármelo significo arruinar mi salida-** Señalaba su ropa llena de comida con el ceño fuertemente fruncido-

Volvió la mirada al pecho de Souichi percatándose que había arruinado por completo el traje que traía el peligris-**Mis más sinceras disculpas, por favor permítame compensar mi error-**

**-Y se puede saber cómo demonios piensa hacerlo-** Hablarle así a su jefe no era bueno pero en estos momentos no se encontraba en horas de trabajo así que le iba a hablar como le viniera en gana.

**-Tengo mi auto estacionado cerca de aquí y no vivo muy lejos, podrá cambiarse de ropa en mi apartamento, de otra forma volverá todo el camino a su casa luciendo de esa manera… y bueno para serle sincero no es muy buena imagen, pareciera que acaba de vomitarse-** Quería compensar el pequeño accidente y permanecer más tiempo con aquel hombre que le había llamada tanto la atención, además la manera tan ruda en la que le hablaba en esos momentos hacía que se riera internamente.

**-Y de quien es la maldita culpa?-** Se acercó haciendo puños sus manos y le tomaba por la corbata. El cinismo con el que le hablaba le daba coraje como si el no tuviera nada que ver por la manera en que se encontraba en esos momentos.

**-Como dije usted entro por la puerta equivocada ya que una es de entrada y esta es la de salida, en realidad usted es culpable de que en estos momentos mi comida este en usted y ahora no tenga nada para cenar-** Ese era el colmo quería partirle la cara en esos momentos, pero se contenía con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir.

**-Qué le parece si en vez de perder el tiempo nos vamos pronto, entre más pronto nos vayamos más rápido estará más cómodo-**

-**Bien pero no pienso agradecer por sus atenciones-**Después de todo él tenía la culpa por haberlo ensuciado era su deber remediarlo.

**-No se preocupe no esperaba que lo hiciera, me estoy ofreciendo porque así lo quiero hacer-**

Comenzaron a caminar mientras Souichi continuaba con su enfado. Morinaga al ver que no hablaba el rompió el silencio.

-**Estaba de paseo, Tatsumi-san? Conociendo la ciudad tal vez?-** **No le parece que ya es algo tarde para andar paseando por las calles-**Decía Morinaga sonriendo caminando a un lado de este. Como contestación tuvo una mirada cargada de furia.

**-En primer lugar Sr. Morinaga lo que yo haga en mis horas libres no es de su incumbencia y segundo soy un adulto por lo que no importa la hora me se cuidar perfectamente bien-** El que insinuara que fuera peligroso para él le hacía sentir que lo estaba comparando con una mujer-** Además no está usted también a estas horas de la madruga en la calle, usted es quien corre más peligro que yo, después de todo es un famoso presidente, de una exitosa compañía que no le hace pensar que es más bien usted un posible objetivo que yo. Salir a pasear a estas horas es peligroso Sr. Morinaga-** Quería devolverle el insulto sutilmente y dejarle ver que él no era nadie para hablar si se encontraba en la misma situación.

**-Bueno yo acabo de salir del trabajo por lo que no tengo opción, no quería ponerme a hacer de comer al llegar al departamento por lo que la madrugada me atrapo en la calle. En cuanto a mí… también soy un adulto Tatsumi-san y me se cuidar perfectamente bien-**

_"Maldito me estas devolviendo mis palabras… argg como quisiera golpearte en estos momentos… en verdad lo deseo"-_** Es bueno escuchar que se sepa cuidar… Aunque no es muy tarde para estar trabajando? que clase de persona sale a estas horas del trabajo?-**

**-Una que tiene que velar por el bienestar de su empresa y la de sus empleados Tatsumi-san-** Se quedó callado y sorprendido por la respuesta, en verdad no esperaba algo como eso. Entraron a un estacionamiento y Morinaga se acercó a un Mustang blanco último modelo y le abrió la puerta a Souichi para que ingresara en el asiento del copiloto.

-**No soy una chica para que tenga este tipo de atenciones hacía a mi así que absténgase de hacer tonterías Sr. Morinaga-** Entre más tiempo pasaba junto a él, su temperamento se iba poniendo peor.

**-No es necesario que me llame "Sr. Morinaga" en la calle Tatsumi-san con Morinaga basta, dejémonos de formalismos fuera de la oficina. En cuanto a lo de ser una chica no lo creo que sea, solo quiero disculparme apropiadamente-**

-**Pues se está pasando así que deje de molestar-**Entro al auto enojado y se cruzó de brazos.

"Jejeje es bastante entretenido verlo molesto y enojarse por cualquier cosa". Cerró la puerta y de inmediato se subió al auto para comenzar a manejar. Condujo alrededor de 10 minutos llegando frente a un lujoso edificio, entro al estacionamiento y se aparcó en un reservado.

Una vez en el ascensor Morinaga paso una tarjeta e ingreso un código marcando con esto el último piso hasta el pent-house. Souichi se quedó con la boca abierta una vez que ingresaron al condominio, el decir que el lugar era hermoso le quedaba pequeño. Las paredes de cristal permitía una completa vista de la ciudad, al encontrarse a una altura considerable dejaba a la vista un espectáculo digno de alabanza.

Morinaga desapareció durante unos segundos y regreso con una playera blanca de manga larga.

-**Espero le quede, si gusta pasar al baño a cambiarse se encuentra al final del pasillo a mano izquierda-**Otra vez le estaba haciendo referencias para chicas y lo molestaba.

**-No es necesario solo me cambiaré la playera-**Sin decir más se quitó el saco y empezó a desabotonar la camisa. Mientras Morinaga disfrutaba de los actos orgullosos por parte del peligris. En serio que debía ser su vida bastante estresante para estar soportando enojarse cada 10 segundos.

Una vez que Souichi se sacó la playera dejo a la vista una piel pálida, un cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado. A Morinaga se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y trago grueso ante la imagen frente a él. En verdad era bastante apuesto y atractivo el peligris. Al darse cuenta que había quedado anonadado por la vista, sacudió la cabeza y se retiró de la sala permitiendo que el otro terminará de vestirse.

-"Pero que era lo que pasa por mi cabeza" giro la cabeza para espiar los movimientos que realizaba su invitado.

De la nada se percató de una incomodidad en su entrepierna, un bulto se empezaba a marcar en sus pantalones…


End file.
